Lost Oppertunities
by seddiefan11
Summary: Future Fic. Morgan was Avery's father, but he couldn't stick around and deal with Ava, or Avery. When he runs into them by mistake, will he regret rejecting the family he could have had?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Mommy you can throw the ball harder!" Little Avery Jerome called out to her mother standing a good width apart from her. They were at the park, Avery's newest favorite place to be. Sometimes Ava would bring her on a picnic, sometimes Julian would let her play, and she loved it. That's how Ava ended up in the park that day, and it was different for her seeing as sports weren't her thing, but if they were what her daughter wanted to do she'd gladly participate to see her happy. After all the time they spent apart she'd be with her baby girl anywhere if it she was now five years old.

Avery had a lack of father so Ava ended up doing a lot of the daddy stuff when Julian wasn't available. She didn't mind of course but she wanted her sweet baby girl to have a father. She couldn't give her her real father however, he wanted nothing to do with either of them, wanted an abortion and left her with the last piece of him she could call hers.

"Baby, I'm not too good at aim!" Ava said laughing knowing she'd make a fool of herself with her sports skills. Her throughs were mediocre at most, and so the littler the toss expected the easier it got. But she'd do whatever her daughter wanted her to do, because she loved having her mom and Ava was thankful.

"Mommy! You just throw it really hard." Avery giggled back to her mom. They could always find joy in the littlest and stupidest things and after all the pain Ava faced she was glad to have all the happiness she could surround herself and Avery with, and she thought so far she was doing good.

"Okay if you say so." Ava said smiling although nervous not trusting her skills with the whiffle ball she was gripping in her right hand. She just closed her eyes and did as instructed. When she opened them she no longer saw the ball, just Avery looking over her shoulder. It must have wen't through the bushes and over somewhere out of sight.

"Not that far silly!" Avery giggled now back to facing her mother. Ava laughed and knelt down to get more on Avery's level and motioned for her to come over. Ava responded by running into her mother's arms nearly knocking the women over as she did.

Ava held onto Avery's waist and looked at her smiling. "We aren't all as perfect as you, Avery-Bavery." Ava told her daughter poking the little girl's nose gently causing her to giggle and grab her mom's finger and place it back down. Avery truly was the perfect daughter and Ava always made sure to express her love to the little girl since she never knew what could happen or if they'd ever be separated again.

Ava let go of the little girl and stood back up brushing off herself. She turned around and walked over to the bench and went into her large bag to grab the back up ball she placed in there with the original. She dug around for a while until finally finding the ball and lifting it up out of the bag. She turned around to face her daughter and got out a "Avery do you-" before not seeing her daughter anywhere. She started to panic and get flustered. "Avery!" She called out repeatedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Avery watched her mother turn away and walk over to the bench. For her this was the perfect oppertunity to get the ball her mother had tossed too far and lost. Avery took off running and made her way through the opening in the low stone walls to the next area, and then through the next, looking for the ball. Finally she noticed a man picking up her white whiffle ball she loved to toss around. She ran over to the man who was older than her and still much taller but Avery was fearless as her mother.

The man saw her and smiled at the beautiful little girl who ran up to him. "This your ball?" He asked her. She began to nod her head over and over until the man's smile grew two times what it was.

The man bent down and placed the ball out in front of the little girl. "I used to love playing catch, and playing with these things when I was your age. Do you like playing with them too?" He asked her nicely.

Avery reached out and picked up the whiffle ball and nodded again "Yup, I play with my uncle and my mommy!" Her voice so innocent and pretty the man smiled even more.

"Is that who your here with? Your mommy?" The man asked the little girl knowing she shouldn't be alone in the park. He figured if anything he could help the nice child he stumbled upon find her back to her family.

Before she could answer the little girl saw her mother approaching. "Mommy! I found the ball!" She yelled excited running to a very relieved Ava's arms. Ava picked up her daughter bringing her close and twirled her around a few times. "Thank go you're alright baby, don't ever do that again." She said to her daughter not even noticing the man who had been with her daughter. But he noticed her.

She finally looked up to the man to tell him a thank you for finding the ball and looking over her daughter when her eyes caught glimpse of who the man was. They both looked at each other intently, not believing what was right in front of them. Ava opened her mouth and barley made out "Morgan?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Morgan?" Escaped through her lips as she looked at the man she once loved. He looked the same to her, in most ways but she still couldn't believe it was him. Her ex-lover, the man she loved so dear, the father of Avery. The man who rejected their daughter and asked for an abortion. The man who got her in so many horrible situations. The aw quickly turned to anger as Ava remembered the sour times of their relationship.

"Ava," Morgan started staring at the women, looking at how beautiful she still was. "It's been a while." He told her, pushing his hands in his pockets and glaring at the child he was just talking to. It hit him, that this was Avery, his daughter, the one he left, and he never felt more guilt in his life, or hatred for himself seeing how amazing the child he tried to forget was.

There eyes just locked until Avery interrupted them. "Uppy Mommy!" She called out lifting up her arms and waiting for her mother to scoop her up. Ava bent down and lifted up the child and laid her on her hip holding on tightly, smiling at her daughter before looking back up at Morgan.

"Thanks for giving her her ball and making sure nobody took her." Ava offered him, not mustering up a smile as it was terribly awkward, and her anger was something she couldn't control well. She never got mad in front of Avery, she thought it would scare her cause she could get vicious quickly. "Can you say thank you to him, baby girl?" She asked looking towards Avery. She didn't care who it was, even if it was her father that she had no clue about, she taught every manners, she wanted Avery to be good, everything she wasn't.

"Thank you." Avery said turning to face him still in her mother's grip. She smiled at Morgan and then wiggled to get down, Ava let her down no questions asked. Avery ran over to Morgan and hugged his leg, shocking both of them.

"Avery sweetie-" Her mother started until Morgan put his hand up stopping her.

"It's okay Ava." He told her. "You're welcome." He said down to Avery who just let go of her leg crushing hug. He stared at her face and took it all in, He never knew how much he could regret something, until he saw his daughter in front of him as a stranger.

All he could do is watch his could have been perfect life walk away from him. Ava, Avery, and the life he gave up, It was the hardest thing he had to do. Ever.


End file.
